


i'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin really, really likes Harry Potter. (Vague HP AU, kind of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/1571.html?thread=133411#t133411) for a prompt at [](http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/profile)[**seoulfulness**](http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/). A Russian translation is available [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/403820) thanks to a kind person.

Minseok is half-asleep, eyes open but his brain turned off, when he notices him outside of the van. Jongdae's talking to Kris, animatedly like he does when he can speak his own language. Kris's behemoth body is blocking most of Jongdae from view, except then Kris turns and Minseok sits up, wide awake now.

"What's wrong, hyung?" Zitao asks.

"Look at Jongdae," Minseok sputters, pointing outside. Jongdae pushes his round glasses up his nose. "Who does he look like?"

Zitao obediently cranes his neck, looking out the window. "He looks like Jongdae."

Minseok rolls his eyes and shoves Zitao's shoulder. "No, who else does he look like?"

He can tell when the realization hits Zitao because his eyes widen and he laughs, excitedly. "Oh, Harry Potter!"

"Do you think we should draw a lightning bolt on him when he falls asleep?" Lu Han pipes up from the backseat. Yixing giggles, even though Minseok's not sure if he understood the reference. Minseok doesn't giggle, because he's too busy trying to repress the full body shiver that accompanies the mental image of Jongdae with a lightning scar.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Harry Potter," Zitao says.

Minseok isn't a fan of Harry Potter. Fans of Harry Potter don't have a wand (11 inches, cedar, unicorn hair in its core) with a certificate of authenticity tucked under their bed at home. Fans of Harry Potter (well most of them, probably) haven't jerked off to their Goblet of Fire DVD. "You could say that."

"I always thought Hermione was really hot," Lu Han says. Minseok nods, because of course Hermione was hot. It's just that Harry was hotter, what with the scar and the glasses and the messy black hair and the uniform-

Jongdae would look nice in the uniform. Grey sweater stripped off, the sleeves of his crisp oxford shirt rolled up to reveal his forearms, the knot of his brilliant red and gold tie pressed against his throat. Minseok thinks of pulling Jongdae by his tie, pushing their bodies together, the stone walls of Hogwarts cool underneath Minseok's back. They would kiss, sweetly, without much rush, until one of the paintings alerted them that someone was coming by and then they'd scurry off, laughing as they tangled their fingers together.

When they got back to Jongdae's dorm, he'd cast a silencing spell over his four-poster bed and they'd climb in together. Minseok would reach up, gently pulling Jongdae's glasses off his face and setting them aside with great care. Then they'd kiss again, with more heat this time, Jongdae's mouth wet and pliant beneath his. Minseok would fumble with Jongdae's buttons and he'd laugh at him until Minseok shut him up with a kiss to his stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" Jongdae's voice is suddenly close by and Minseok opens his eyes (though he doesn't even remember closing them) to see Jongdae climbing over Tao.

Minseok blushes a deep shade of red (Gryffindor red, perhaps) and hopes that Jongdae can't hear the frantic beating of his heart. 

 


End file.
